gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck–Serena relationship
The relationship between Chuck and Serena, also known by the portmanteau Cherena, is the platonic relationship between Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen. Overview Cherena started before the TV series begun with Chuck and Serena knowing each other since sophomore. In Season 1, Chuck tried to sexually assault Serena at a party. Since that night, Chuck and Serena stayed away from each other, but Serena obviously has forgiven him. Their relationship drastically changes in the second half of Season 1 when Bart Bass and Lily van der Woodsen (at the time) get married, thus forcing both Serena and Chuck to get along with each other as step-siblings. Serena is obligated to behave well for Lily's sake because of her effort for a mother-daughter reconciliation. Whereas, Chuck is told by Bart to behave for public image as investors are watching their values as a family. After many seasons, Chuck plays an integral role as Serena's enabler & mentor during her high school, romantic & College choices, and schemes. Serena plays a great role as Chuck's step-sister; often confiding and giving Chuck guidance during his hardships. Novel Series TV Series Throughout the first couple of Seasons both Serena and Chuck have minimal interaction with one another. Often Chuck plays sexual games and flirts with Serena's affections. Just like Blair, Chuck critizes and disapproves of Serena's relationship with Dan Humphrey who he views, not only as an Outsider, but someone that has intentionally hurt him. In Season 1 both Serena and Chuck often scheme together along with Nate and Blair in a group called the NJBC (The Non Judging Breakfast Club). Serena has demonstrated an almost unilateral support, except for the few times with Louis, for Chuck and Blair to get together in a relationship. In concurrence, Chuck seems to easily display his inner passions and thoughts to Serena without any repercussion or judgement; mainly due to their platonic nature. Season One In Season 1, Chuck tried to sexually assault Serena. This was due, at the time, of Chuck's predatory and innate abandonment issues from a result of his fractured family. Serena is one of the first people to realize that Chuck has fallen in love with Blair Waldorf after they sleep together at a back of a limo. When it is revealed that Bart Bass and Lily have been dating, Serena is horrified of the prospect of a future with an accompanying Chuck. This is intensified when Bart and Lily get engaged and eventually married. While Serena is mortified, Chuck is ironically turned on with a possible 'Cruel Intention' relationship with his step-sister. Both Serena and Chuck are forced to act on their best behaviors during a party by their respective sole parents for family reconciliation and investors of Bass Industries respectively. However, Serena previously and co-currently at the time kept receiving cryptic and threatening gifts who she blamed for Chuck as the culprit. As a result Chuck was banished by Bart away from the family. When Georgina arrives on the Upper East Side abruptly, Serena confides in Chuck, as he is one of the few people who would understand what what she is capable of and explains the drug-overdose incident in her dark past. Season Two In Season 2, the recurring theme is getting into first-placement Ivy league Colleges. And with the continuous on and off again animosity between Serena and Blair's friendship, Chuck favors Blair, by sabotaging Serena's prospects at a Yale entrance party. Of course, Chuck returns the favor for Serena when he hires Amanda Lasher, an exchange 'actor' student, to cause a series of events that lead to Blair being socially de-throned and Serena rising to Queen Bee Status while an added bonus causing Dan to retain his outsider status at school. In There Might be Blood, both Serena and Chuck are chaperones for Jenny who intends to lose her virginity at a party. In The Wrath of Con, Chuck helps Serena recover a stash of stolen funds from Gabriel who has defrauded many of the Upper East Siders including Rufus Humphrey's life savings. They manage to detain Gabriel, however he explains that the funds are all in Poppy's possession. In Valley Girls, when witnessing Chuck performing a self-less act for getting Blair elected as Prom Queen, she tells Chuck that he deserves to be with Blair. Season Three In the Second episode of the Season, The Freshmen, a reluctant Serena turns up at the front door at Chuck's Empire Hotel. She frankly discusses with Chuck that she is hesitant in attending first year at Brown, because she is unsure if it is the right pathway. Chuck does not disagrees as he states "For people like us, a College Diploma is just an accessory." ''In an opened moment, Chuck discusses his future and inner dreams of building an exclusive night club called 'The Vault' in the Empire Hotel for exclusive members with a penchant for debauchery. Serena is happy for him that he such aspirations. Their friendship deteriorates when Serena is believed to outed in her life choices to Rufus and reciprocally retaliates by trying and succeeding in collapsing Chuck's prospects with investors for his club. Season Four In ''Double Identity, both Lily and Serena are extremely worried for Chuck's life when investors and Board Members inform them that Chuck has been missing for months. Serena is asked to check if a body in the morgue is actually Chuck Bass at Paris which she identifies as not him. She then informs Blair of Chuck's possible mortal danger until Blair recounts her previous sudden collision with Chuck. Serena then endeavours, with the help of French Police, to locate Chuck before it's too late to default on Bass Industries. When she finds him with a girl called Eva, he implies that he has received amnesia and any arguments for Chuck to return with her fall on deaf ears. Chuck gives Serena, a subtle and honest hint, that the man that got shot probably does not deserve his redemption. When confirming the stolen ring that Chuck was intending to marry Blair with, Serena enables Blair to confront Chuck to return back to the Upper East Side. In Goodbye, Columbia, a nasty rumor on campus that Serena might have a sexually transmitted disease is spreading on the GG blasts, however a reassuring Chuck (elsewhere plotting a scheme against Blair) asks her to either ignore it as there is bound to be other worthy news. During Chuck and Blair mutual hatred for one another, both Nate and Serena create a written cease and desist agreement to cull the loathing. In The Kids Are Not Alright, Chuck steals away Serena from Dan to plot a collaborative scheme for their own objectives against Lily Humphrey. In Serena's case it was to get Ben Donovan out of jail while Chuck's intention was to reclaim ownership and selling rights of Bass industries. The scheme included Serena impersonating her mother with Lily's ring and passport to obtain leverage from Lily's National and Savings Bank. Amongst the personal possessions, Chuck finds Lily's raunchy artistic pictures, but most importantly the signed affidavit. Despite some explanations from Lily, both Serena and Chuck are vigilant in confronting Lily with their leverage. In Empire of the Son, Lily prematurely hands herself to the police for the sake of her children, because of a leaked affidavit to Russell Thorpe would provide leverage against Chuck. When confronted with a lie from Russell, he consoles, with compassionate but also confused, Serena that he is ashamed that all he's achievements were for a parental figure that ultimately disappointed him. Season Five In the premiere, Yes, Then Zero, Chuck inspires Serena to embrace the wonders of L.A lifestyle (Los Angeles). At the end of the episode, he comments how proud he is that Serena has tried hard to make a mark at her job and in doing so has grown as individual; unbeknownst that Chuck is suffering from emotional fatigue from breaking up with Blair. In Memoirs of an Invisible Dan, as an observer to Dan's Insider novel being published, Chuck delights in Serena's dismay in her 'other' worldly projection, Sabrina. In The Backup Dan, a missing Mrs. Grimaldi, leads to Chuck in believing that Blair has second guessed her nuptials and wants to reunite with him with a just as worried Serena by his side. Later in the episode, Serena takes the blame for Chuck's sake because she initially believed he was the sender of Blair's wedding confession to Gossip Girl. In the finale, Serena and Chuck get no interaction with one another. Season Six Speculation: From the Finale, Chuck and Serena should still be in good terms with each other. Whether or not Blair will approve of Chuck acting the brotherly savior to Serena's downward spiral problems is an entire different story. Quotes Season 1 :Chuck: I love it when you talk dirty. :Serena: You just love it when a girl talks to you. :Serena: Oh my god, this is so good! Thank you! :Chuck: You know, if you really want to thank me, I've got a few ideas... :Serena: It's just a sandwich, Chuck. :Chuck: I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors. :Serena: And if you get a drink, they're also serving pigs. :Chuck: I love it when you talk dirty. :Chuck: I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving minors. :Serena: And if you get a drink, they're also serving pigs. :Chuck: Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty. :Serena: You just love when a girl talks to you. :Chuck: Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking. :Serena: sarcastically Mm. I've missed your witty banter. :Chuck: Let's catch up. Take our clothes off, stare at each other. :Serena: How about I just get a bite to eat? I'm drinking on an empty stomach. :Chuck: I heard you didn't do that anymore. :Serena: Special occasion. :Chuck: Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil? You love truffles. :Serena: Enough to know it's not on the menu. :Chuck: I'm connected. :Serena: Only 'cause I'm hungry. :-- Pilot. ---- :Chuck: (to Serena) So I guess it's just you and me. Appparently my rooms available. :-- The Wild Brunch. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Gallery Cherena 3.JPG Cherena 2.JPG Cherena 1.JPG Stern Looks.JPG Stern Looks 2.JPG Envious.JPG Hatch Scheme.JPG Turning Around.JPG Full Turn.JPG Beyonder Stare.JPG Problems in Paradise.JPG Sympathy.JPG A room apart.JPG Approaching Chuck.JPG Across the Party.JPG Across the Party 2.JPG Not averting eyes.JPG Confide.JPG Glimpse.JPG Glimpse 2.JPG Sympathy for Chuck.JPG Dair Sympathy Parallel.JPG A Lovers Spill 1.JPG A Lovers Spill 2.JPG A Lovers Spill 3.JPG A Lovers Laugh.JPG Look Back.JPG Brush Off.JPG This Way.JPG Code Message.JPG College Pathway.JPG Meeting.JPG Walking Together.JPG close lips.JPG Smirk 1.JPG NSFW Photos.JPG Turned On.JPG Lilys Passport.JPG Close-up 1.JPG Close-up 2.JPG Pained.JPG Pained 2.JPG Sombre Point.JPG Stare Onwards.JPG Iam off with Chuck.JPG Into the Limo Abyss.JPG Hesitation.JPG Leering Inwards.JPG Leering Inwards 2.JPG Close Up 3.JPG Close Up 4.JPG Close Up 5.JPG What do I see.JPG What do I see 2.JPG Man of the Hour 1.JPG Thumb to Head.JPG Holy Moly.JPG Holy Moly 2.JPG Prospect.JPG Biten Lips.JPG Carry Away.JPG His Plan.JPG A Good Plan.JPG A Way to go.JPG Serena to Chuck.JPG Into Chucks eyes.JPG Look aside to Serena.JPG Nose Swiping.JPG Partners 1.JPG Partners 2.JPG Partners 3.JPG Partners 4.JPG Partners 5.JPG Chuck Reading In Front of Serena.JPG Looking at Serena.JPG Explaination.JPG Happy Face.JPG Fretting.JPG Uno mento popovo.JPG Turn Smile.JPG Alone.JPG Knock on Chamber Door.JPG At the Door.JPG Opening Door.JPG Chuck At the Door.JPG Serena at the Door.JPG Looking Downwards.JPG Closing the Door.JPG Cherena Sit1.JPG Cherena Sit2.JPG Cherena Sit3.JPG Cherena Sit4.JPG Cherena Sit5.JPG Cherena Sit6.JPG Cherena Sit7.JPG Cherena Sit8.JPG Cherena BroSis Moment 1.JPG Cherena BroSis Moment 22.JPG Cherena BroSis Moment 3.JPG Cherena BroSis Moment 4.JPG Merging Cherena 1.JPG Merging Cherena 2.JPG Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:References Category:Overview Category:Novel Series Category:TV Series Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Comments Category:Timeline Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Chuck Bass Category:Serena van der woodsen